The Saviors
by angel with the black wings
Summary: no summary yet...
1. documentation of the saviors

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to ShinRa.... nor do I own ShinRa, I don't own Sephiroth, Hojo, Vash, Kagome. Now, Cherry, Chase, and Magnus all belong to my friends, they let me put these characters in my story. Thank you. Rizu Morthoeth, the last name Morthoeth, Rizuki Morthoeth, and Seth Meang belong to me.   
  
In the beginning of this world we call 'home', there was a famous group fighting off demons and every other evil person, who, among them was Hojo of the ShinRa Science Corporation. The group, who was responsible for exterminating these harmful things consisted of Rizu Morthoeth; a fairly young woman who wields one of the most powerful swords ever created along with almost every magical talent ever thought out. Sephiroth Morthoeth; husband to Rizu, a very strong man who was formerly from SOLDIER of ShinRa inc., son of the scientist Hojo. He can be very odd at times , but other than that he can be very helpful. Chase Midkemia; another young lady, whom is engaged to Vash, she is the wielder of any and all chaos magic, one of the powerful members. Rizuki Morthoeth; brother of Seph, this 28 year old man is very extremely crazy in the head at most times but is another very powerful member, he mostly consists of random thoughts and his actions are also randomly executed before being thought through properly, most of the time. Vash; this man has a very long history of being chased down by bounty hunters. Kagome Higurashi; this teenage lady uses a bow an arrow set to defeat her enemies, she joined the group when she first met Rizu and Chase. Cherry; not very much is known about her, she watches over Kagome and all of her friends. Magnus; Chase's guardian, he can transform from his lion-type form to human, he is very fierce and has named doors for odd reasons. Last but not least, Seth Meang. Now Seth is originally from ShinRa along with Rizuki and Seph. Seth has had a very bad past and has never brought it up to his comrades. He is pretty much the most intense and dominant being who has ever walked the face of this planet. He chose not to tell a soul about his other forms, for his friends might not have believed him and even if they did they would have made him prove it and would have probably used him as their secret weapon.  
  
This is a documentation found by the descendant of Rizu and Seph, possibly their great-grandchild. This information has been kept secret in the ShinRa headquarters for the past 200 years. ShinRa has chosen to let this information out to the people of the planet. Without further hesitation, here are the stories of the lives of those people who protected our planet many, many years ago. 


	2. Rizuki Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to ShinRa.... nor do I own ShinRa, I don't own Sephiroth, Aeris, Cloud, Hojo, Vash, or Kagome. Now, Cherry, Chase, and Magnus all belong to my friends, they let me put these characters in my story. Thank you. Rizu Morthoeth, the last name Morthoeth, Rizuki Morthoeth, and Seth Meang belong to me.   
  
It was a dark, cold night at the town of Nibelheim, when out of the darkness and into the frozen light of one of the many metal street lights along the edges of the pebble covered roads, a man in a black overcoat emerges. This man has blood dripping from the sleeves of the overcoat and out from the bottom of it like he has just got out of a fight, and must have won. He takes the hood off from over his head to let some of the cold snow that has been falling mostly all night soak into his silk, black hair and stick to the wounds on his face.  
  
"Man, I thought I'd never get out of there alive." He says while snow falls hastily onto his head and faintly on his shoulders. He hears foot steps walking slowly down the road towards him. Knowing that this person might attack him, he draws his sword and gets ready to attack.  
  
"No, please. Don't hurt me. I only wanted to warn you." The person says before he gets too close.  
  
"Warn me about what?" The man with the raven black hair asks with his sword still drawn and ready to attack at any given moment.   
  
"Please, sir, I have no intent to hurt you. I only wish to warn you about the people who live in the darkness here." The man replies.   
  
"Yes, I already know about them. This is why I will not let my sword nor my guard down." The man thrusts his sword closer to the one who claims he's warning him. "I can tell your one of them who wants me to trust you."  
  
"I will admit to that but, I have no reason to hurt you or anyone in this town. I only with to-" The man tries to complete himself when he's cut off.  
  
"I can trust no one if I can't even trust myself."   
  
".....well, can I at least get your name sir, if you will not allow yourself to trust me?" The man who still has the tip of a long, curved sword stuck in his face asks softly.   
  
"Why would you want to know my name?... but anyway, my name is Rizuki. I believe you might know me through other people." Just by hearing Rizuki's name the other starts quivering.  
  
"S-so, you are Rizuki. I've been wanting to meet you." The man says while trying to keep from running away from his older brother. "By the way. I'm Sephiroth Morthoeth."  
  
"Wait.." Rizuki thinks about his past for a few minutes before answering his younger brother. Without actually realizing Seph is his younger brother,"Cool, we both have the same last name!"  
  
Seph is both amused and embarrassed by his older brother's reaction. "Yes Rizuki, we do have the same last name. We do because YOU are my older brother...which evidently means we would have the same last name."  
  
"Oohh...so you mean to tell me, I've had a younger brother most of my life and I didn't even know it?!?!" Rizuki says while being confused and mad at Hojo for not telling him about Seph.  
  
"I can't blame you for hating Hojo's guts like I do myself. But to my point." Seph says in agreement with Rizuki. "You and I must get along. Because we've got to get together with the group that's growing here in this town." Seph looks around, notices a couple people who are part of this group and motions them to come over. "There are a few of us here, considering that you KILLED MOST OF THEM!!!"  
  
Rizuki is shocked at his actions before and what Seph is telling him. "I didn't know.... I'm sorry about my cruelty to your other members."  
  
"That's quite alright, Rizuki. But, please don't fight people when you have no reason to." Seph says concerned about both Rizuki and the others, what's left of them anyway. "But anyway, come with us Rizuki." Seph says while heading down the snow covered, pebble road. Rizuki follows Seph and the others without realizing or considering what might and will happen. 


End file.
